Une chose à la fois
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "Cela rend tellement ironique le fait que ce soit Papa qui m'ait donné la discussion sur la protection." Dit Dean, car c'était tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment. Sam leva un sourcil, faisant comprendre à son regard insistant qu'il voulait plus d'informations. "Figure-toi que fils de John Winchester cherche à joindre son père."
1. Chapter 1

**Une chose à la fois**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un texte que j'ai écrit pour le défi collectif de la Page Facebook **Bibliothèque de Fiction** , une très bonne page que je vous conseille :) Mon défi était de placer les mots cuisine, lycanthrope, miel, truffe, charme et de respecter la contrainte « le personnage joue aux jeux vidéos ». Rien qu'en lisant les mots, j'ai su ce que j'allais écrire ^^

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

La bibliothèque du bunker était calme, le silence seulement brisé par le bruit des pages que Sam tournait, absorbé par sa lecture. Son frère était assis en face de lui, en train de faire quelques recherches sur internet pour trouver une affaire.

Dean avait presque du mal à s'habituer au calme de la situation. Il n'y avait plus de fin du monde imminente, plus de recherches désespérées pour trouver une solution à un problème impossible à résoudre, plus de courses contre la montre. Amara et Chuck étaient partis Dieu savait où – c'était le cas de le dire – après que Dean ait réussi à la faire revenir sur sa vengeance il y avait déjà trois mois, et rien de grave n'était arrivé depuis. Ils étaient juste rentrés au bunker, et avaient repris les chasses. Crowley se tenait tranquille. Lucifer était quelque part et ils gardaient un œil dessus, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas refait surface. Cas avait retrouvé sa grâce et ses pouvoirs, et Dean et lui pouvaient enfin se poser en tant que couple, construisant leur relation doucement.

Cela ressemblait presque au bonheur, se dit Dean.

Alors qu'il ouvrait un nouvel article sur un meurtre qui pourrait potentiellement les intéresser, son téléphone sur la table sonna. Il le saisit, regardant machinalement le nom de l'appelant. C'était un numéro inconnu.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de décrocher, le brun se figea soudainement en remarquant à quelle carte SIM l'appel était passé.

Sam, dérangé par la sonnerie prolongée, releva la tête vers frère et demanda : « Tu ne décroches pas ? »

Dean tourna son regard vers lui, l'air grave.

« C'est un appel vers le numéro de Papa.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam en se redressant. Comment ?

\- J'avais mis sa carte SIM dans mon téléphone **(1)** , au cas où… »

Après encore une seconde d'hésitation, Dean décrocha pour ne pas que l'appel bascule sur la messagerie.

« Allô ? salua-t-il, prudent.

\- Hum, bonjour ? Pourrais-je parler à John Winchester ? »

La personne avait l'air surprise de tomber sur lui. C'était un homme, et sa voix sonnait jeune.

« Je suis désolé, mais il est mort depuis des années. » annonça-t-il. Il savait qu'il était un peu brutal, mais il n'y avait pas cent façons de l'annoncer.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, son interlocuteur intégrant probablement la nouvelle.

« Oh, je vois, dit-il finalement. Il ne rajouta rien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Dean avant que la personne n'ait le temps de mettre fin à l'appel.

C'était la question principale ici, bien sûr. Pourquoi ce garçon qui connaissait manifestement son père ne savait pas qu'il était mort alors que cela faisait tant de temps ?

Soudain, la familiarité de la scène lui sauta aux yeux et il craignit la réponse à cette question.

« Je suis son fils, Stiles. »

Et voilà. Dean aurait probablement dû être plus surpris, ou s'énerver, mais il était simplement exaspéré.

Il pinça les lèvres, puis demanda :

« Pouvez-vous m'excuser un instant ? Ne raccrochez pas. »

Attendant à peine une confirmation de « Stiles » - Et vraiment, c'était quoi ce nom ? – Dean pressa le téléphone contre sa poitrine et regarda Sam qui attendait impatiemment de l'autre côté de la table.

« Cela rend tellement ironique le fait que ce soit Papa qui m'ait donné la discussion sur la protection. » dit-il seulement, car c'était tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment.

Sam leva un sourcil, faisant comprendre à son regard insistant qu'il voulait plus d'informations.

« Figure-toi que le fils de John Winchester cherche à joindre son père.

\- Ah ?

\- « Ah ? » ? répéta Dean en lui faisant les gros yeux. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- On sait déjà que Papa ne s'est pas fait moine après la mort de maman. Vu tous les endroits qu'on a visités, il a dû répandre sa semence aux quatre coins de l'Amérique ! »

Dean eut une exclamation bruyante de dégoût.

« Mec, je n'avais pas besoin de cette image ! » protesta-t-il.

Sam l'ignora et poussa un bloc-notes et un stylo vers lui.

« Reprends l'appel avant qu'il ne perde patience et ne raccroche, prends ses coordonnées et donne-lui rendez-vous. »

Dean hocha la tête en ramenant le téléphone à son oreille.

« Toujours là gamin ?

\- J'ai 21 ans, se rebiffa le garçon au bout du fil. Et qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous le téléphone de John ?

\- Mon frère et moi travaillions avec lui, et j'ai récupéré son abonnement à sa mort. » déblatéra Dean rapidement. Sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'y réfléchir, il enchaîna : « Est-ce qu'il serait possible de te rencontrer ? On aimerait te parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pouvoir connaître le fils de John n'est pas une raison suffisante ? »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil et Dean se demanda si l'autre réfléchissait ou se demandait comment l'envoyer sur les roses. Très probablement la deuxième option.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il pourtant. Où et quand ?

\- Ce qui te conviendra. »

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour un rendez-vous dans deux jours au Dinner de Beacon Hills, une petite ville de Californie comme le découvrit le chasseur en faisant une rapide recherche sur son ordinateur. Dean demanda quelques informations supplémentaires pour que les deux frères puissent faire leurs recherches après, puis l'appel prit fin.

Il se passa la main sur le visage avec fatigue avant de baisser les yeux sur ses notes.

« Alors, Stiles Stilinski à Beacon Hills Californie. J'ai pas plus, ça ira ?

\- C'est déjà suffisant pour trouver sa page Facebook s'il en a une, répondit Sam en commençant à pianoter sur le laptop, qu'il avait récupéré. Tu peux aller chercher le journal de Papa ? »

Dean s'exécuta, allant rapidement récupérer le document sur une des étagères. Quand il revint, Sam tourna l'écran vers lui : dessus s'affichait une page Facebook avec sur la photo de profil un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et courts et aux yeux marrons, portant un sweat à capuche et souriant à l'appareil. En bannière se trouvait la photo d'un grand groupe de jeunes **(2)** avec lui au milieu – sûrement ses amis. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme tout à fait normal.

« Il y a certainement une ressemblance avec Papa. » commenta Sam.

Dean devait lui accorder cela.

« Tu as accès à sa date de naissance ? »

Sam vérifia. Heureusement, la date de naissance était publique bien que le profil soit en privé.

« 8 avril 1995 **(3)**. Neuf mois avant, ce sera autour du 8 août. » calcula-t-il.

Dean tourna les pages du journal jusqu'à trouver la période correspondante.

« 10 août 1995, Beacon Hills, lut-il. Des corps exsangues ont été trouvés enterrés dans la forêt environnante.

\- Vampire ?

\- C'est ça. Ils ont enlevé une jeune fille, Claudia. Papa pensait qu'ils voulaient en faire une rabatteuse.

\- Comme Alex ?

\- Oui, mais ils allaient sûrement la transformer si Papa n'était pas intervenu.

\- Ok, alors je suppose qu'après l'avoir sauvée, Papa est parti en lui laissant un petit quelque chose en plus…

\- Il est resté dix jours là-bas, ils ont eu le temps de "faire connaissance". » confirma Dean en finissant de lire l'entrée du journal.

N'ayant plus rien à en tirer, il le referma et releva les yeux vers son frère qui était absorbé par son écran, ayant sûrement commencé le piratage de tous les dossiers existant sur Stiles Stilinski pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un piège. Sam, sentant son regard, lui demanda en arrêtant de taper :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ce n'est pas un piège ? S'il existe vraiment, si c'est bien notre demi-frère… La dernière fois, tu as essayé d'apprendre la chasse à Adam, puis il a été enfermé dans la cage. Nous n'avons pas de bons antécédents pour cette situation. »

Sam répondit simplement :

« On ira le voir, on prendra de ses nouvelles… Ce que font les frères. Il faudra demander à Castiel de le protéger et garder un œil sur lui car il peut être un point de pression pour nous, mais il n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à la chasse. »

Dean acquiesça vaguement, et se leva pour prendre un verre. En vérité, il préfèrerait que ce soit un piège, que la personne au bout du fil soit un démon ou un shapeshifter. La lignée des Winchester était maudite : si ce gamin était qui il disait être, ce n'était pas de bon augure pour lui.

« Dean ? » appela son frère derrière lui alors qu'il se versait du scotch, sa voix un peu plus basse comme s'il hésitait. Le brun savait ce qu'il allait demander.

« Pourquoi as-tu gardé la carte Sim du téléphone de Papa ? Je sais que ce n'est plus parce que quelqu'un pourrait appeler, ça fait trop longtemps. »

Dean but son verre cul-sec avant de finalement répondre.

« J'ai oublié la voix de Maman. » Sa voix était plus rauque. « Je ne me souviens plus de son rire, ou de comment elle prononçait mon nom. Un jour je me suis rendu compte que je ne n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de la voix de Papa non plus, alors j'ai appelé son répondeur pour l'entendre. Dès que j'ai besoin de me souvenir, je l'appelle. » **(4)**

Il se retourna vers son frère, qui le regardait avec compréhension. La même chose avait dû lui arriver, mais sans que Sam n'ait de quoi raviver sa mémoire. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de vidéos en famille, ce n'était pas le genre de John. Dean n'avait pas voulu garder ça pour lui, il n'avait juste jamais pensé à le dire à son frère.

Il s'assit de nouveau, prenant son propre ordinateur.

« Allez, on a du travail à faire. »

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent à partir pour la Californie. Ils s'arrêteraient dans un motel en chemin, car le trajet leur prendrait plus d'une journée.

Ils avaient expliqué la situation à Castiel après son retour du paradis la veille au soir. Le fait que Dieu avait restauré sa grâce, lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs et donné sa bénédiction avait fait que les autres anges avaient accepté, plus ou moins de bon cœur, le retour de Castiel parmi eux. Il était de nouveau le bienvenu au paradis, malgré sa relation avec un humain. Le fait que Dieu avait en plus créé une nouvelle génération d'anges pour combler le vide laissé par les multiples morts des dernières années avait aussi aidé. Dean ne connaissait pas le détail, mais Castiel lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient encore en gestation et que bientôt ils naîtraient. Depuis, Dean avait cette image persistante en tête d'angelots en couche culotte courant dans les nuages.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne ? demanda l'ange alors que Dean chargeait leurs sacs à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Bien sûr. Si c'est un piège, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Et tu pourras nous dire si c'est une goule puisqu'elles ne sont pas sensibles à l'argent ou l'eau bénite et que les tests habituels ne marchent pas. Nous ne retomberons pas dans le même stratagème.

\- Et si ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Alors tu feras la rencontre de ton beau-frère ? » plaisanta Dean. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement : « Tu es de la famille, Cas. Tu as le droit d'être là. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais il lui sourit et leurs mains se frôlèrent quand il passa devant lui pour entrer dans Baby. Dean n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il était touché.

Ils démarrèrent finalement, Sam à l'avant et Castiel à l'arrière comme d'habitude. Ils parlèrent peu pendant quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que Castiel demande :

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui exactement ?

\- Pas grand-chose en fait, c'est Sam qui a fait toutes les recherches.

\- Je t'ai fait un résumé hier soir, Dean, s'exaspéra le plus grand.

\- Si c'était ton laïus pendant que je mangeais de la tarte, je n'ai pas écouté.

\- Non, bien sûr. » marmonna Sam dans sa barbe.

Soupirant, il prit le dossier qu'il avait laissé sur le tableau de bord et commença son résumé.

« Tout d'abord, ce gamin existe indéniablement. Sitles Stilinski, 21 ans, en formation au FBI, fils de Noah et Claudia Stilinski. Stiles n'est qu'un surnom, mais son vrai prénom est tellement imprononçable que je ne vais même pas essayer. Son dossier scolaire est très bon mais tous ses professeurs disent qu'il manque de concentration, ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'il a un TDAH. Son professeur d'économie mentionne qu'il a écrit tout un paragraphe sur l'histoire de la circoncision lors d'un examen de fin de semestre, ce qui me rappelle indéniablement quelqu'un. » finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui eut un petit sourire fier. Il avait lui-même eu quelques envolées lyriques dans certains devoirs, s'amusant à embarrasser ses professeurs le plus possible.

Sam reprit :

« Ses parents se sont mariés quelques mois après sa naissance, ce qui corrobore la théorie qu'ils se sont rencontrés quand sa mère était enceinte. Son père l'a adopté à sa naissance et l'élève seul depuis la mort de Claudia, en 2005. C'est le shérif de la ville. Et c'est là qu'on en vient au plus intéressant : Beacon Hill.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils, étonné. La ville n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux, ils cherchaient seulement à savoir si ce Stiles était vraiment leur demi-frère ou s'ils se dirigeaient droit dans une embuscade.

« Parce que quand je me suis penché sur un éventuel casier judiciaire, j'ai trouvé pas mal de choses qui m'ont conduit à faire plus de recherches sur la ville. Il y a eu de multiples attaques d'animaux, puis j'ai des meurtres qui ressemblent fortement à des rituels… » Il fit un geste vers tous les articles qu'il avait imprimés. « Il n'y a rien depuis quelques temps donc je suppose que d'autres chasseurs s'en sont occupé, mais la ville semble attirer le surnaturel.

\- Ce qui augmente la possibilité que ce soit un piège. » traduisit Castiel.

Sam hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, on va lui faire sa fête. » déclara Dean avec détermination en serrant le volant plus fort.

Il ignora le regard inquiet que lui lança Sam, concentrant son regard sur la route.

Un courant d'air frôla sa nuque alors qu'une des ailes de Castiel le caressait, devenant brièvement perceptible – bien que toujours invisible – comme à chaque fois que Castiel cherchait à le rassurer sans un mot. Le chasseur se détendit.

Ça allait aller. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre dans leur famille.

 **oOo**

Stiles gara sa Jeep devant le dinner, éteignit la voiture puis ne bougea plus. Il observait les vitres du restaurant fixement. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa cuisse et le fit sursauter.

« Tout va bien ? »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui fit un mince sourire.

« Je suis juste méfiant. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez l'homme au téléphone. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité. »

En fait, Stiles avait été persuadé que ce Dean n'avait fait que mentir, mais il avait bien trouvé un certificat de décès pour John Winchester après des recherches approfondies. Malgré tout, son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de venir, lui rappela le loup. Je saurai s'ils mentent ou pas. »

Sa main se glissa dans celle de Stiles. Un peu plus détendu, celui-ci vérifia que son couteau à lame en argent et manche en sorbier était bien en place dans sa manche, puis ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Toujours main dans la main, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le dinner.

Alors qu'il avançait résolument, Derek s'arrêta soudainement, laissant échapper un sifflement admiratif. Suivant son regard, Stiles remarqua alors la voiture garée à côté d'eux. C'était une ancienne voiture noire, une Impala 67 plus exactement, correspondant tout à fait au goût du loup-garou. Stiles la reconnut immédiatement.

« C'est la voiture de John. Il est - » Stiles s'interrompit et se corrigea après un bref silence « Il était mécanicien. »

John en parlait toujours avec fierté, et il était probable que le propre amour de Stiles pour sa Jeep venait en parti de là.

« Il avait très bon goût. » approuva Derek, faisant pouffer de rire le plus jeune.

Se détournant, ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent à la porte, entrant à l'intérieur.

Derek sentit l'odeur avant de les voir : argent, sel et poudre à canon, et des traces d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : chasseur. Génial. Il tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvaient trois hommes. L'un d'eux était grand, assis près de la fenêtre et semblant plutôt calme, contrairement au plus petit. Leur odeur l'informa qu'ils étaient frères, ceux avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous devina le **lycanthrope**. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans leur odeur, quelque chose de plus que le reste. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà senti ailleurs, pourtant il était sûr de ne jamais avoir rencontré les deux hommes.

Le troisième homme portait un trench-coat beige et une cravate légèrement de travers. Son odeur était étrange : indéniablement humaine, mais recouverte d'une autre odeur indéfinissable. Derek ne pouvait trouver que le mot « pure » pour la décrire, mais comment quelqu'un pouvait sentir la pureté ?

« Ce sont des chasseurs, murmura-t-il à Stiles. Mais ils ne sentent pas la tue-loup, alors pas des chasseurs de loup-garous spécifiquement. »

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en chassaient pas, mais ils n'étaient pas comme les Argents (ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle).

Stiles hocha légèrement la tête pour dire qu'il avait reçu le message. Il avait donc attiré des chasseurs dans la ville, vraiment parfait, tiens. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de ça.

Déterminé à découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avancèrent jusqu'à eux.

 **oOo**

Castiel sentit tout de suite la véritable nature de l'homme avec la veste de cuir quand il entra dans le Dinner avec la personne qu'ils attendaient. Ce n'était pas un loup-garou comme ceux que Dean et Sam chassaient habituellement, il semblait être quelque chose entre un loup-garou et un skinwalker. Il sentit aussi qu'il pouvait se contrôler, et le lien de meute qui reliait les deux hommes.

Il décida de ne pas le dire maintenant à Dean et Sam : aucun n'était un danger immédiat, et un combat en plein jour dans le restaurant n'était pas nécessaire. Autant découvrir d'abord si le jeune homme était réellement le fils de John Winchester.

« Il n'y a pas de danger, assura-t-il aux deux hommes à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre ? demanda quand même Dean.

\- Il est humain et non-possédé. » confirma Castiel, prenant soin de ne parler que du plus jeune.

Heureusement, Dean ne saisit pas la nuance et se détendit un petit peu.

« Stiles Stilinski ? » interpella-t-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'installa à la table. C'était une table de six places et Dean, Cas et Sam avait pris place d'un côté, laissant les deux nouveaux venus s'asseoir en face.

« Je suis Dean, voici mon frère Sam et mon compagnon, Castiel. »

Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard du dénommé Cas. Sa magie lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas totalement humain, il avait l'air d'être… plus que ça. Derek n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui, mais c'était peut-être juste parce qu'ils étaient des chasseurs.

« Stiles, et voici Derek. » se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quoi que ce soit, la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Dean et Derek prirent un hamburger, Stiles un steak et des frites (frisées bien sûr) alors que Sam commandait une salade. Castiel ne prit rien.

« Donc, vous avez travaillé avec mon père ? » reprit Stiles après ça.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, Castiel ne bougea pas. La main de Derek qui serrait celle de Stiles resta immobile, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas détecté de signes de mensonge. Restait à savoir s'ils avaient travaillé ensemble en tant que mécano ou chasseur… Ce n'était pas parce qu'eux l'étaient que John l'avait forcément été.

La question suivante s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

« Comment est-il mort ? »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu demander ; Stiles voulait savoir qui ils étaient réellement, ce qu'ils voulaient, s'ils étaient là pour la meute. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que ces personnes étaient le dernier lien avec son géniteur, et il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé.

« Accident de voiture, dit succinctement Dean. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas entendu parler de toi avant ? »

La formule de politesse était de toute évidence pour la forme, Dean se serait permis quoi qu'il en soit. Stiles s'hérissa un peu, mais répondit quand même.

« Je ne sais pas, probablement parce qu'il a appris mon existence assez tard.

\- Quand était-ce ? » demanda Sam.

L'interrogatoire semblait lancé, mais Stiles n'était pas disposé à le laisser continuer. Il voulait des réponses lui aussi, et il allait les avoir.

« Je ne répondrai pas avant de savoir qui vous êtes réellement. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit au téléphone.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. » nia Dean.

Derek serra sa main : mensonge.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? s'énerva Stiles.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu vraiment ? Qui nous dit que tu es qui tu dis être, que tu es – » s'emporta Dean avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

« Quoi ? pressa Stiles, lassé par cette conversation de sourd. Que je suis quoi ? »

Soudain, Derek comprit ce qui le dérangeait depuis le début, et qui ils étaient vraiment.

« Leur frère, s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Vous n'avez pas seulement travaillé avec lui, vous êtes les fils de John Winchester ! »

C'était cela qui l'avait dérangé dans leur odeur à tous les trois, mais aussi dans leur physique. C'était très faible car ils n'avaient pas vécu ensemble, mais c'était indéniablement ça.

Stiles devint très pâle.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Sam pesa brièvement le pour et le contre, mais comprit rapidement qu'il ne servait plus à rien de le cacher.

« Il a raison. Si tu es le fils de John, alors tu es notre demi-frère.

\- Ok, alors de un, pourquoi « si », pourquoi j'inventerais cela ? Et deuxièmement, dîtes-moi que ma mère n'est pas une briseuse de couple et n'a pas couché avec un homme marié ! »

Sam eut un petit rire.

« Non, notre mère est morte quand j'étais bébé, Dean avait quatre ans. Quant à l'autre question… Que devrait-on penser quand tu contactes Papa tant d'années après, alors que nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de toi ? Tu es le seul qui puisse y répondre en vérité. »

Les plats arrivèrent à ce moment-là, et Stiles piocha une frite pensivement. Enfin, il commença à raconter son histoire à ses frères – Merde, ses _frères_!

(Ses frères _chasseurs !_ )

(Ce qui allait poser problème à un moment d'ailleurs...)

« De ce que je sais, ma mère a été enlevée lors d'une vague de meurtres en ville. John était un agent du FBI qui enquêtait sur sa disparition. Il l'a retrouvé, ainsi que les meurtriers qui – »

Stiles eut un moment de silence alors que la réalisation le frappait.

« Vidaient leur victime de leur sang. » finit-il en échangeant un regard avec Derek, qui comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu. Vampire.

Pas du tout agent du FBI alors - et probablement pas mécanicien non plus. Cela répondait à son interrogation de plus tôt : son père était tout autant un chasseur que les deux hommes en face de lui. Sitles eut soudain très conscience de l'ironie d'avoir ses deux frères chasseurs assis avec son compagnon loup-garou à la même table.

« Stiles, ça va ? » demanda Castiel.

Le jeune homme se secoua mentalement, puis hocha la tête.

« Donc ma mère et John ont… enfin, vous voyez. Puis il est parti, ce n'était pas censé être sérieux. Mon père – Noah Stilinski, il est shérif aujourd'hui – était agent de police à l'époque, il a interrogé ma mère pour boucler le dossier. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter et quand ma mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, il a décidé de rester. Ils se sont mariés quatre mois après ma naissance. »

\- D'accord, donc Papa n'était pas du tout au courant, on a compris. Mais tu l'as rencontré non ? Tu as dit qu'il a fini par apprendre ton existence.

\- Oui, confirma Stiles. En fait, ce n'était pas censé arriver. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais caché mes origines, ils m'ont expliqué très tôt la différence entre un géniteur et un papa, et que dans mon cas ce n'était pas les mêmes personnes. Enfin, rit un peu Stiles, je ne comprenais pas exactement évidemment, j'étais trop jeune. Mais j'en comprenais assez, et j'adore mon père, il est génial. Je n'en veux pas d'un autre, alors je n'ai jamais considéré sérieusement rencontrer John. »

C'était probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Jackson le détestait. Il avait tous ces problèmes avec ses parents adoptifs alors que Stiles était très fusionnel avec son père, ne voulant pas connaître son vrai paternel plus que ça. Au contraire, Stiles de son côté trouvait Jackson très égoïste. Ils avaient tous deux eu la chance incroyable que des personnes veuillent d'eux, les aiment comme leur propre enfant, et Jackson ne semblait pas le réaliser. Stiles était bien conscient que son père aurait pu simplement tourner les talons devant la responsabilité qu'un bébé était, surtout que sa mère et lui se connaissaient encore assez peu.

Adolescent, Stiles avait culpabilisé de ce genre de pensées. Il avait déjà rencontré John à l'époque, et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Ne devrait-il pas vouloir le connaître quand il en avait la chance, comme Jackson le souhaitait avec ses propres parents biologiques sans le pouvoir ? Il avait finalement réussi à faire la paix avec ça en parlant avec d'autres personnes adoptées sur un forum, certaines pensant comme lui et d'autres non. Il avait finalement réalisé que cela dépendait de chacun, des circonstances de l'adoption, des parents adoptifs aussi. Dans son cas, il était heureux comme ça. **(5)**

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Dean, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans. Mon père… il ne l'a pas supporté. Il a commencé à boire et s'est plongé dans le travail. Il s'occupait moins de moi, il… n'était plus vraiment là. Ça a été une période assez sombre. »

Stiles regarda son assiette en le disant. Même après tout ce temps, il était dur de se rappeler de ça.

« Je ne savais pas à qui demander de l'aide. Il y avait la mère de mon meilleur ami Scott qui passait quand mon père ne pouvait pas, mais elle avait ses propres problèmes. Et un jour en fouillant au grenier, j'ai trouvé un vieux carnet d'adresse avec le numéro de téléphone d'un John W. Je savais que c'était mon père biologique et je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors je l'ai appelé, sur un coup de tête. A vrai dire j'étais surpris quand il a répondu.

\- Et il est venu ?

\- Oui. Dès qu'il a compris qui j'étais, il a dit qu'il venait et il a raccroché. Deux jours après, il était là. Il est rentré dans la maison et il a parlé à mon père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ça a certainement fait quelque chose. Papa a commencé à se ressaisir.

\- Ça ressemble bien à Papa, donner des conseils qu'il ne suit pas, marmonna sombrement Sam.

\- Il buvait, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Stiles, curieux. Je veux dire, il n'a rien touché pendant son séjour, mais il y avait certains signes.

\- Il n'a jamais surmonté la mort de notre mère, et je suppose qu'il pensait que cela l'aidait. Mais il ne s'est pas effondré autant que ton père. » confirma Sam.

Et encore, même cela était discutable. Leur père ne s'était pas perdu dans la boisson au point de perdre le contact avec la réalité comme le père de Stiles, il n'avait pas non plus reporté sa colère contre ses fils comme le père de Max Miller, le télékinésiste qui était un des enfants d'Azazel, mais sa vendetta de vingt ans contre le meurtrier de sa femme n'était pas mieux, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait entraîné ses enfants.

Et comme Sam le disait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de boire, au point de parfois rentrer complètement soûl tard dans la nuit.

« Et après ? relança Dean.

\- Il est resté une semaine et demi, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Mon père se sevrait mais John me tenait à l'écart, alors je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Il me faisait à manger le matin et le soir, il m'a fait voir le moteur de sa voiture… Je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre. On ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec l'autre. Je ne savais même pas comment l'appeler, c'est lui qui m'a dit de l'appeler John. Et puis il est parti. Il ne m'a jamais rappelé et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus.

\- Jamais ? »

Stiles se hérissa devant ce qui lui semblait être un reproche.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait appelé en retour ! Oui, j'ai pensé à l'appeler quelque fois ces dernières années, pour la remise de diplôme par exemple, mais je ne l'ai finalement pas fait. Quand il est parti, la dernière chose qu'il m'a dit était que mon père était un homme bon et que j'irais bien de toute évidence, il avait compris que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il joue ce rôle dans ma vie et n'avait en fait pas envie d'en jouer un du tout. Il ne m'a même pas dit que j'avais des _frères_ ! »

Un silence gênant s'installa, que Sam brisa en se raclant la gorge.

« Quand a eu lieu la visite de Papa ?

\- En 2005. » répondit Stiles.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

« Papa est mort en juillet 2006 **(6)** , déclara Sam. Je ne dis pas qu'il t'aurait effectivement recontacté, en vérité je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait. Mais il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le front, les épaules basses. Il sentit Derek presser son genou sous la table, un soutien silencieux qui lui fit du bien. Saisissant à nouveau la main du loup-garou et la serrant, il releva la tête et dit simplement :

« Nous ne le saurons jamais… »

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, vraiment. Ils mangèrent un instant en silence, avant que Castiel ne prenne la parole (Stiles avait presque oublié sa présence).

« Pourquoi avoir contacté votre père biologique après toutes ces années si vous n'avez pas gardé le contact ?

\- C'est vrai ça, réagt Dean. Cela nous a permis de connaître ton existence donc c'est une bonne chose, mais pourquoi cet appel ?

\- C'est Derek qui m'a convaincu, répondit le plus jeune. Nous sommes fiancés, annonça-t-il avec un sourire sur ses lèvres en levant la main gauche pour montrer la bague brillant à son annulaire. J'ai appelé pour l'inviter à la cérémonie. Bien sûr, l'invitation s'étend à vous.

\- Donc non seulement nous avons un nouveau frère, mais il y a un beau-frère inclus dans le lot ? plaisanta Dean.

\- Je suis un lot deux en un, comme toi on dirait. » rétorqua du tac au tac Stiles en désignant du menton les mains liées de Castiel et Dean avec un sourire, faisant rougir ce dernier.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, la conversation devint un peu plus légère. Ils étaient toujours de complets inconnus malgré leur lien de parenté découvert, alors ils cherchèrent à mieux se connaître, posant des questions sur les études ou les métiers, un peu sur le mariage aussi. Quand l'addition fut payée, ils se levèrent et sortirent du restaurant, s'arrêtant à côté de l'impala.

« Où est-ce que vous restez ? interrogea Stiles en se tournant vers les trois autres hommes.

\- Au motel de la ville. Je suppose que nous allons rester encore une nuit ou deux, puis repartir. »

Stiles se sentit déchiré entre l'envie de voir ces chasseurs loin de sa meute le plus tôt possible et celle d'apprendre à les connaître un peu mieux. Avant de trop y réfléchir, il proposa :

« On organise une soirée pizza avec des amis demain soir, voulez-vous venir ? Vous pourrez rencontrer mon père. »

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête après s'être brièvement consultés du regard.

« Merci pour l'invitation. On sera là. »

Puis ils montèrent dans leur voiture et après un dernier signe de main, s'éloignèrent.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'inviter trois chasseurs à un rassemblement de loup-garous ? commenta Derek.

\- Il n'y aura pas que des loups-garous, se défendit Stiles.

\- Oui c'est vrai, il y aura aussi une banshee, deux chasseurs et un druide ! Les seuls à peu près normaux seront ton père et Melissa, taquina le plus vieux.

\- Et bien cela leur fera un point en commun, rétorqua Stiles en s'appuyant contre le torse de son fiancé alors que celui-ci posait un bras sur son épaule. Tout le monde sait se tenir, et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux les connaître. »

Derek appuya un baiser sur sa tempe sans rien ajouter.

« De plus, peut-être qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas s'ils comprennent que nous ne faisons de mal à personne, conclut Stiles avec un peu d'espoir, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

\- Je ne leur fais toujours pas confiance, Stiles. J'ai un devoir envers la meute, je dois la protéger. Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- J'en prends la responsabilité, acquiesça son fiancé. Ça ira, je te le promets. »

* * *

 **(1)** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, aujourd'hui beaucoup de modèles de téléphone permettent de recevoir les appels et SMS de deux cartes SIM différentes et donc deux numéros différents. Ça sert notamment lorsque l'on a un numéro professionnel et personnel, cela permet de ne pas avoir deux téléphones.

 **(2)** J'ai zappé le truc des yeux qui brillent sur les photos, on va dire qu'ils peuvent le contrôler OK ? Parce que je ne trouve pas ça logique. Et pour la photo sur le permis alors ? XD

 **(3)** Selon la chronologie reconstituée sur le wiki Supernatural, la fin de la saison 12 (où cette fic prend place) se passe en 2016 et selon le wiki Teen Wolf, Stiles est née en 95. Ça fait pile poil 21 ans pour Stiles ! Et pour info, Adam est née en 90.  
Vous remarquerez que selon cette chronologie Stiles peut être autant le fils de John que de Dean, puisque ce dernier avait 16-17 ans quand Claudia est tombée enceinte et il suffit d'un préservatif qui craque lors d'une de ses relations éphémères dans les différents lycées que lui et Sam fréquentent pour que pouf, bébé ! Cet UA demande de changer l'âge de Claudia et du Shérif je pense, mais voilà, ça pourrait peut-être donner des idées de fics à quelqu'un ?

 **(4)** Je ne sais pas si on peut enregistrer son message de répondeur sur son téléphone. Probablement, mais alors mon explication de pourquoi Dean a gardé le numéro de John actif tombe à l'eau et j'en ai pas de meilleure, donc ici on va dire ici que non ^^' !

 **(5)** Vu que c'est un sujet sensible, je voudrais juste préciser que je ne sors pas cela de nulle part, j'ai en fait demandé son avis à une amie qui est adoptée. Son cas est différent parce que ses parents biologiques ne sont plus de ce monde depuis qu'elle est bébé contrairement à Stiles dans cette fic, mais elle est toujours plus qualifiée sur ce sujet que moi, et elle connait Teen Wolf et Supernatural. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela improbable, connaissant les personnages et la relation entre le shérif Stilinski et Stiles. J'espère quand même n'avoir choqué personne. Après, je considère aussi que Stiles aurait voulu connaître John à un moment si il ne l'avait pas rencontré à dix ans ainsi.

 **(6)** Source : Wikipédia.

* * *

Review :3 ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Une chose à la fois**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

« On ne lui a même pas demandé de preuve. » fit remarquer Dean.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'adresse que Stiles leur avait donnée hier pour rencontrer le reste de sa famille, bien que cela ne semblait pas une très bonne idée. Ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes que l'on présentait à la famille.

« Ils disaient la vérité, assura Castiel depuis la banquette arrière. Stiles est bien votre frère.

\- Suis-je le seul à penser que cela aurait été plus simple s'il avait été un monstre ? marmonna Dean en se concentrant sur la route.

\- Oui, affirma Sam. Moi, je suis heureux de voir qu'un Winchester a pu rester en dehors du surnaturel. Ça me donne de l'espoir de savoir que quelque chose de notre famille restera quand nous ne serons plus là. »

Castiel ne dit rien, mais se sentit un peu coupable. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il dise la vérité aux deux frères… Mais après la soirée, pour qu'ils puissent voir que la meute n'était réellement pas dangereuse et ne cherchent pas à aller se battre contre eux tout de suite. Peu importe ce que disait Dean, l'ange savait que cela coûterait beaucoup à son amant de devoir faire cela.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison à un étage, semblable à toutes les autres dans la rue. La porte était ouverte, et un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants apparut dans l'embrasure après qu'ils soient sortis de l'Impala.

« Vous êtes les fils de John Winchester je suppose, les salua-t-il sans beaucoup de chaleur, mais aucune agressivité.

\- Sam et Dean, et voici Castiel. Vous devez être le shérif ?

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stilinski. » salua aimablement Sam.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Bienvenue à la maison, les accueillit le shérif en les faisant entrer. Tout le monde est à l'arrière. »

Ils étaient en train de traverser le salon en suivant leur hôte quand celui-ci reprit :

« Je me souviens de votre père. Très obstiné comme homme. Il ne suivait pas beaucoup les règles, pour un agent du FBI. »

Sam retint un rire.

« Il était un meilleur mécanicien qu'agent, convint-il, se tenant à l'histoire qu'avait raconté John à cette famille.

\- Mais il m'a quand même bien aidé, rajouta le shérif, les yeux lointains. C'était un homme bon. Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

\- Merci. » dit Dean.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin rempli de monde, majoritairement des jeunes adultes d'environ vingt-ans, sûrement les amis de leur frère. Une pile de boîtes à pizza se trouvait sur la table au fond. Des bières et des sodas se trouvaient dans une glacière.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d'eux, et le regard du shérif s'illumina. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Voici Melissa, c'est la mère de Scott – qui doit être quelque part par là. Melissa, voici les demi-frères de Stiles, Dean et Sam, et Castiel.

\- Enchanté, dit-elle avec un joli sourire. J'espère que vous vous amuserez ce soir. »

Un éclat dangereux passa dans son regard à ces paroles, comme une menace, mais si vite que Sam pensa l'avoir imaginé.

« Hey, vous êtes là ! S'exclama une voix près d'eux, et ils se retournèrent vers Stiles qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- On t'avait dit que l'on serait là.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter tout le monde. »

Ils passèrent dans la foule, le jeune homme leur présentant plusieurs personnes, trop pour retenir le nom de tous. Scott, son meilleur ami, se joignit à eux. Dean fit un sourire plein de **charme** à Lydia, qui ne lui rendit qu'un regard hautain. Cependant, tout le monde semblait les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Cela mettait Dean et Sam sur leur garde.

Castiel s'engagea dans une conversation avec Isaac tandis que Dean allait chercher une part de pizza et une bière à la table, où se trouvait déjà Derek. Sam le suivit faute d'autre chose à faire, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose de moins gras. Un homme et sa fille arrivèrent alors dans le jardin, la deuxième balayant l'endroit du regard avant de se fixer sur eux. Elle s'avança et se jeta dans les bras de Scott, l'embrassant passionnément.

« Voici Allison, présenta Stiles. Et c'est son père, continua-t-il en désignant l'homme qui avait suivi sa fille.

\- Bonjour. Et vous êtes ? » demanda l'homme en tendant la main.

Soudain, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa récente découverte avec le père de son amie, qui était pourtant le mieux placé pour connaître les deux chasseurs et leur niveau de menace.

\- Voici Sam et Dean Winchester. Dean, Sam, voici Chris Argent. »

Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent de surprise, à peine mais assez pour que Stiles et Derek le remarque.

\- Argent ? Cela me dit quelque chose, releva Sam en lui serrant la main. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit le plus vieux en plaquant un sourire factice sur son visage. Stiles, Derek, puis-je vous dire un mot ?

\- D'accord. » acquiesça l'apprenti émissaire, échangeant un coup d'œil interrogateur avec Derek.

Ils s'éloignèrent assez pour que les deux frères ne les entendent pas c'était toujours audible pour les loups, mais apparemment ce n'était pas eux qui ne devaient pas écouter leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que les Winchester font ici ? attaqua-t-il immédiatement. Êtes-vous complètement stupides ? Derek, ne savez-vous pas qui ils sont !?

\- Ce sont mes demi-frères, expliqua Stiles. On sait que ce sont des chasseurs, mais il ne se passe rien en ville qui puisse retenir leur attention et nous sommes prudents…

\- Idiots, ce ne sont pas de simples – Attend, comment cela tes demi-frères !?

\- Mon père biologique est John Winchester, expliqua rapidement Stiles. Ils ne savaient pas que j'existais et réciproquement. On s'est rencontré il y a deux jours et je les ai invités. »

Chris se passa la main sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que tu es le fils de John, murmura-t-il, presque à lui-même. Ça explique beaucoup de chose en fait.

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

\- Mon père a chassé avec lui, il y a longtemps. Il était dangereux, et ses fils le sont plus encore.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qui sont-ils ? demanda Derek.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas au courant. Leur père – votre père – les a élevés pour devenir chasseurs. Ils font cela depuis tout petits, pour tous les monstres. Et depuis une dizaine d'année, énormément d'histoires circulent sur eux. Ils auraient empêché plusieurs fois la fin du monde, libéré Lucifer des Enfers, battu Caïn… et bien d'autres choses encore. La mort elle-même ne voudrait pas d'eux, au point qu'ils sont revenus à la vie plusieurs fois. Ils ont été au paradis, en enfer et au purgatoire, et en sont revenus. Ils sont un peu les croque-mitaines du monde surnaturel, tous les monstres les craignent.

\- Quoi, du genre la maman loup-garou qui dit à son chiot d'être sage ou les Winchester vont venir le chercher ? » se moqua Stiles, bien qu'il paraisse plus inquiet. D'ailleurs l'ambiance était maintenant beaucoup plus tendue, la meute ayant tout entendu. Il était pourtant impossible que ces histoires soient vraies, n'est-ce pas ?

« Exactement, dit le chasseur sérieusement.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils ont commencé à faire parler d'eux ? demanda Derek.

\- Je dirais vers 2008, quand ils ont ouvert les portes de l'enfer et libéré les démons sur terre. »

Stiles attendit que Chris perde son visage sérieux et leur dise qu'il plaisantait. Il ne le fit pas.

« Quand ils ont… D'accord, peu importe. J'étais à New York avec Laura à cette époque. Les grandes villes sont différentes pour les surnaturels, on se fond mieux dans la masse. Il y a déjà tellement de meurtres commis par de simples humains que beaucoup de créatures peuvent camoufler les leurs facilement, ce qui fait que peu de chasseurs arrivent à remonter jusqu'à nous. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'eux.

\- De toute façon la meute sait se contenir, essaya de positiver Stiles. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils puissent savoir qui nous sommes réellement.

\- Sauf que selon les ouï-dire, les Winchester marchent avec un ange. »

Chris tourna le regard vers la droite. Les deux autres suivirent son regard jusqu'à Castiel, qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« _Castiel_ , un ange ? dit Stiles d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- Parce que tu sais à quoi ressemble un ange ? fit remarquer Chris.

\- Cela explique son odeur étrange, concéda Derek. Que faisons-nous alors ? »

Le plus vieux soupira.

« Je dirais que si ce Castiel est effectivement un ange et n'a pas déjà révélé qui vous êtes, alors il sait que vous n'êtes pas une menace. Si tout le monde se tient tranquille, ça devrait aller. Stiles, je comprends que tu veuilles les connaître, mais il vaut vraiment mieux qu'ils soient loin de la ville le plus vite possible.

\- Ils partent demain. » lui apprit Stiles.

Chris hocha la tête pour mettre fin à la conversation et repartit vers sa fille et Scott. Derek se plaça face à Stiles et dos à Sam et Dean, pour donner l'impression qu'il lui parlait.

« Agissez comme d'habitude, ordonna-t-il à sa meute toujours à l'écoute, un éclat de rouge passant dans ses yeux. Restez calme et tout ira bien. »

La tension se relâcha un peu. Le mot fut passé à ceux qui n'avaient pas d'ouï surnaturelle, alors que Stiles quittait Derek et se dirigeait vers Dean qui échangeait quelques mots avec Erica. Celle-ci les laissa pour aller retrouver Boyd.

« Je croyais que Melissa était avec ton père ? s'étonna le brun en pointant la mère de Scott qui était avec Chris, celui-ci lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille, la faisant rire.

\- Je préfèrerai ne pas en parler, grimaça son demi-frère. De ce que j'ai compris ce n'est pas vraiment un couple à trois, plutôt qu'ils sont chacun en couple avec elle. Et Derek pense que son oncle creepy se joint à eux quand il rentre de ses voyages. Mais Allison, Scott et moi ne voulons vraiment pas en savoir plus alors on ne pose pas de questions et on détourne les yeux, c'est plus sûr pour notre intégrité mentale !

\- Je peux comprendre ça. » ricana Dean.

Stiles lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Notre père de cœur, Bobby, sortait avec un démon. » dit succinctement Dean.

Il frissonna en se souvenant de la relation entre Bobby et Crowley, qui avait duré jusqu'à sa mort et sûrement après, quand Bobby était aux enfers. Maintenant que ce dernier était au paradis, Dean supposait que cela équivalait à une rupture, mais il ne serait même pas surpris de découvrir un jour qu'ils avaient réussi à contourner cet obstacle. Bien sûr, les deux frères avaient protesté, rappelant ce qui était arrivé avec Ruby, mais Bobby était un homme têtu et avait renvoyé les propres sentiments de Dean pour un ange comme argument.

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, ne sachant pas si l'autre était sérieux ou non. Il préféra donc abandonner le sujet.

« J'ai une photo de John et moi au fait, je l'ai retrouvé en cherchant son numéro. Tu veux la voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui. »

Stiles le ramena dans le salon et sortit une photo d'un tiroir, la tendant à Dean. On y voyait un petit Stiles avec des oreilles un peu plus décollées et une touffe de cheveux dressée sur la tête sans aucun sens (Dean comprenait soudain la coupe rasée qu'il avait aujourd'hui) à côté de John, appuyé contre Baby. Bien qu'ils sourient tous les deux, ils ne se touchaient pas vraiment, et Dean pouvait voir ce que voulait dire Stiles par « ne pas savoir comment agir avec l'autre ».

« Il te manque parfois ? laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Parfois, répondit Stiles. Mais plutôt l'idée que je m'en fais. Je ne l'ai pas connu assez pour qu'il me manque vraiment. Tu pourras me parler de lui ?

\- Un jour, promis. »

 **oOo**

« Je ne comprends pas Dean, pourquoi dois-je tuer ces gens ? Il est sûrement possible de négocier avec eux, demanda Castiel en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui depuis sa position sur le sol.

\- C'est le jeu, Cas ! s'exaspéra Sam. Ce n'est pas dans les options de… merde ! » cria-t-il avec dépit en voyant le Game Over s'afficher à l'écran.

Après avoir mangé toutes les provisions et que la nuit soit tombée, la soirée avait continué dans le salon où ils avaient commencé à jouer aux jeux vidéo, les parents s'étant retirés ils ne savaient où – et tant mieux ! – mais malheureusement, Castiel était vraiment mauvais à cela.

« Ce ne sont même pas de vraies personnes ! » s'exclama Dean. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Cas, un ange qu'il avait vu tuer des monstres d'un simple geste de la main, ne veuille pas tuer des personnages dans un _jeu_.

« Mais Dean, ils ne m'ont quand même rien fait. »

Stiles, assit sur le canapé, leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, un ange surpuissant ? Il en doutait grandement.

« Je ne peux pas avoir un beau-frère aussi mauvais aux jeux vidéo, déclara-t-il. C'est inadmissible.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, dit Castiel, contrit. Je peux… »

\- Hey, l'interrompit Stiles en souriant malicieusement, se penchant vers lui. Je plaisantais, ce n'est pas grave. C'est même un peu drôle ! »

Castiel lui sourit de manière incertaine.

« Et si on changeait de jeux ? proposa Isaac à la cantonade.

\- Mario Kart ! s'exclama Allison avec enthousiasme. Je vais tous vous démolir. »

Aucun ne fut aussi enthousiasme qu'elle, la jeune fille les battant tous à chaque fois. Mais ils acceptèrent tout de même, le jeu étant amusant et permettant à un maximum de personnes de jouer sans devoir attendre longtemps son tour.

« Derek ? demanda Stiles en levant une manette, regardant son fiancé assis dans un fauteuil plus loin.

\- Non ça ira, refusa celui-ci avec un sourire. Amusez-vous. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et se retourna vers les autres. Les manettes furent rapidement distribuées, et ils décidèrent de laisser une chance à Castiel avec ce jeu-là. Ils choisirent donc un parcours facile, ainsi Cas put se familiariser avec les commandes. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, il finit quatrième.

« Je pense que je comprends le fonctionnement. » dit-il simplement avec un demi-sourire.

Les manettes circulèrent un moment alors qu'ils faisaient plusieurs courses, Allison étant première à chaque fois qu'elle jouait. La deuxième fois que Castiel participa, ce fut sur un parcours d'un niveau plus élevé et il réussit à finir troisième en étant parti dixième. Allison fusilla du regard celui qu'elle voyait comme un potentiel obstacle à son titre de reine incontestée de Mario Kart.

« C'est trop facile, ce n'est pas amusant, se plaignit-elle alors. Et si on faisait la route arc-en-ciel plutôt ? Cas, tu en es ? »

Certains protestèrent un peu, et Isaac dit :

« C'est la première fois que Castiel joue à ce jeu, il faut qu'il joue plus avant de tenter celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi, quel est le problème ? demanda innocemment l'ange.

\- C'est le niveau le plus difficile du jeu, expliqua Dean en s'asseyant à côté de lui, une nouvelle bière à la main. Mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras !

\- Je veux bien essayer alors. » accepta Cas avec un sourire.

Boyd et Erica eurent un regard dubitatif, mais Allison accepta avec joie et bien sûr, Scott l'appuya. Parfois, il ressemblait vraiment à un chiot qui remuait la queue à tout ce que disait sa maîtresse, pensa sarcastiquement Stiles.

La course démarra donc, et Allison réussit à garder la tête. Isaac, qui était en second, perdit vite sa place en tombant au détour d'un virage. Il revint à la sixième place, ce qui permit à Boyd de passer en second et Castiel en troisième. Ils réussirent à maintenir ces positions pendant le premier tour, puis Castiel passa devant Boyd grâce à un dérapage qui finit par heurter sa voiture et le faire tomber dans le vide.

Ils furent au coude à coude pendant tout le troisième tour, Boyd regagnant la troisième place mais ne parvenant jamais à leur hauteur malgré ses efforts (Isaac, sixième, avait abandonné l'idée de les rattraper). Lorsque la dernière ligne de cubes apparu, tout le monde encouragea pour une carapace rouge pour Castiel ou une carapace bleue pour les deux autres. Malheureusement, Cas récolta une carapace verte et Boyd une banane.

Tout espoir semblait perdu et ils se résignaient à devoir encore une fois écouter les vantardises de la chasseuse quand, alors qu'elle approchait de la ligne d'arrivée, Castiel lança sa carapace… qui la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant basculer hors de la route.

Dans un grand silence, Castiel passa la ligne d'arrivée en première place.

« Tu as battu Ally à la route arc-en-ciel, murmura Stiles, soufflé. Personne n'a jamais battu Allison à la route arc-en-ciel. Cas, tu es officiellement le meilleur beau-frère de tous les temps ! »

Il lui donna une tape forte sur l'épaule, se mettant à rire de joie. Dean lui murmura des félicitations à l'oreille, puis commença à embrasser son cou.

« Prenez-vous une chambre vous deux, râla Allison. Je veux une revanche !

\- Je vais aller chercher à boire, proposa Stiles en se levant. Qui veut quoi ? »

Après avoir pris les commandes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la **cuisine**. Il commença à fouiller les placards pour tous les ingrédients du chocolat qu'il voulait se faire.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers Castiel, qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait toujours son imperméable, et ressemblait toujours à un comptable un peu débraillé. Le jeune homme avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il puisse être un ange. Il avait lu des textes anciens sur leur possible existence, mais ils les avaient imaginés un peu moins… et bien, humain.

« Ça ira. Tu veux quelque chose ? Du lait au **miel** peut-être ? Dean a dit que tu aimais ça.

\- Non merci, répondit-il. Et c'est vrai, j'ai même construit mes propres ruches il y a quelques mois. J'aime beaucoup les observer et récolter le miel. Les abeilles ne sont-elles pas les plus belles créations de Dieu ?

\- Je pensais que Dean était la plus belle création de Dieu, taquina gentiment Stiles en mettant le lait à chauffer.

\- Aussi. » acquiesça Castiel.

Il s'approcha et regarda l'autre faire pendant un moment, avant de déclarer :

« Tu devrais le leur dire. »

Stiles se glaça.

« De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ils vont le découvrir par eux-mêmes, sois en certain. Il vaudrait mieux que tu le leur dises.

\- Sinon ils vont attaquer sans poser de question ? dit Stiles, verbalisant alors sa plus grande crainte.

\- Maintenant qu'ils ont fait connaissance avec vous, peut-être pas. Mais ce serait toujours mieux si cela venait de toi. »

\- D'accord. Merci, Cas. »

L'ange lui fit un signe de tête, et se détourna pour retourner au salon.

« Cas ? » le retint Stiles.

Il se retourna vers lui.

« Es-tu vraiment… »

Il fit un geste de la main autour de la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas de rond au-dessus de la tête, dénia Cas en penchant la tête d'incompréhension.

\- J'évoquai une auréole, rit Stiles.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas simplement ? »

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse.

« Alors, tu l'es ?

\- Je suis un ange, oui. » confirma Castiel.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire avant de revenir à son chocolat. Il allait donc vraiment avoir un ange comme beau-frère.

Classe !

 **oOo**

« Je le savais ! s'exclama Sam d'un ton triomphant.

\- Quoi ? se réveilla Dean, qui était avachi contre la tête d'un des lits. Cas était assis à l'autre bout, lisant un livre qu'il était allé chercher dans le bunker d'un coup d'aile. Ils étaient revenus de chez les Stilinski depuis une heure, et Sam n'avait pas arrêté de faire des recherches depuis.

« Je savais que je connaissais le nom Argent : c'est un chasseur de loup-garou. Papa a chassé avec son père une fois, tu devais avoir douze ans et moi huit. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Ça me dit quelque chose oui, un vieux pas très agréable… Il s'est spécialisé dans la chasse d'un seul monstre tu dis ? C'est étrange. Et ils sont installés en ville ?

\- Ils chassent toute sorte de monstres, mais ils sont spécialisés dans la régulation des métamorphes loups apaches. Et ils forment un clan matriarcal où ce sont les femmes qui prennent les décisions, alors je suppose qu'Allison a pris celle de rester à Beacon Hill. »

Sur toute l'explication, Dean ne retint qu'une seule chose.

« "Métamorphe apache" ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

Sam lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais finit par expliquer :

« C'est une vieille légende. Une tribu d'indiens d'Amérique était attaquée par des soldats européens, alors le chaman a prié les dieux pour qu'ils leur accordent le pouvoir de les vaincre. Leurs plus valeureux soldats eurent alors la capacité de se transformer en une créature mi-homme mi-loup, qui dépend de la lune et de ses phases. Ils sont au maximum de leur pouvoir à la pleine lune, et peuvent perdre le contrôle.

\- Des loups-garous quoi, coupa Dean.

\- Non, c'est différent. Ils ne mangent pas de cœur, ne craignent pas l'argent et peuvent se transformer n'importe quand, pas seulement à la pleine lune c'est juste plus fort à ce moment-là. Ils se contrôlent complètement s'ils trouvent leur ancre, quelque chose dans leur vie qui les raccroche à leur humanité même à la pleine lune. Ils sont organisés en meutes familiales car cela se transmet par le sang tout autant que par la morsure. Les pur-sang se contrôlant mieux. Les meutes sont réparties partout dans le pays, avec un alpha et des bêtas. Ils protègent leurs territoires des autres menaces surnaturelles.

\- D'accord donc s'ils ne sont pas dangereux – et il y avait beaucoup de scepticisme dans la voix de Dean – que viennent faire les chasseurs dans l'histoire ?

\- Ils ont un code : ils ne s'attaquent pas à eux tant qu'ils ne font aucun mal aux humains. Mais certains peuvent perdre le contrôle, ou des meutes peuvent se battre et faire des dommages collatéraux. Ils sont aussi attentifs au fait que les personnes transformées par morsures sont consentantes et savent à quoi elles s'engagent. Enfin bien sûr, cela n'est que la théorie. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de meutes qui fassent confiance aux chasseurs, et ils s'en cachent en se mêlant aux humains. Mais cela à l'air de s'appliquer à la meute de Beacon.

\- Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Papa n'y croyait pas.

\- Des loups-garous pacifistes, je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire non plus !

\- Le bon terme est métamorphes loup, intervint Castiel qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Et vous avez laissé vivre la meute de Garth, qui est beaucoup plus incontrôlable alors pourquoi y aurait-il un problème avec celle-ci si elle ne fait aucun mal aux humains ?

\- Mouais, accorda Dean. Donc, il y a eu une de ces meutes dans la ville et ils s'en sont occupés, puis ils sont restés.

\- C'était probablement ça les « attaques d'animaux » d'il y a quelques années.

\- Mais ils s'en sont occupés, répéta Dean.

\- Oui, et bien… » hésita Sam. Dean fronça les sourcils.

Soupirant, Sam saisit son laptop et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le tournant vers son frère. Il affichait la une d'un journal local, parlant de l'arrestation d'une jeune femme pour les attaques dans la ville ainsi qu'un incendie criminel qui avait causé la mort d'une famille entière plusieurs années auparavant.

« Kate Argent ? releva-t-il.

\- La sœur de Chris, expliqua Sam. Elle n'est pas responsable des attaques bien sûr, mais il est très probable qu'elle soit responsable de l'incendie.

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Était-ce parce que c'était une famille de lou… Métamorphes ? se corrigea-t-il après que Castiel lui ait lancé un regard d'avertissement.

\- C'est ma meilleure théorie, mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle a brisé le code des chasseurs. Il y avait des enfants dans la maison.

\- Des humains aussi, rajouta Cas. Personne qui ne méritait ce sort. »

Aucun des frères ne demanda comment il le savait, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse.

« Et donc, pourquoi me montres-tu cela ?

\- Regarde le nom de la famille. Il y a eu deux survivants.

\- Hale, lut Dean. Comme Derek Hale ? »

Sam hocha la tête. Dean pinça les lèvres pensivement, et se retourna lentement vers Castiel qui s'était levé.

« Cela voudrait dire qu'il est un loup-garou. Mais c'est impossible, puisque tu nous as assuré du contraire. N'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je n'ai pas menti, se défendit son compagnon.

\- Oui, jouer sur les mots c'est tellement mieux ! ironisa le chasseur.

\- Je préférais que tu n'attaques pas dans le dinner à la vue de tous. Et comme je l'ai dit, il n'y avait pas de danger. Ils savent se contrôler.

\- Ils ?

\- Dean, je pense que nous venons de passer une soirée entière entourés de métamorphes, fournit Sam.

\- Génial. Et Stiles est au courant qu'il va se marier à un monstre !? »

Le silence fut une réponse suffisante. Chacun se doutait que oui.

 **oOo**

L'impala s'arrêta devant la petite maison le lendemain matin. Castiel était déjà retourné au bunker, estimant que c'était une conversation que les trois frères devaient avoir seuls.

Sam avait continué à faire des recherches après la découverte d'hier, piratant les rapports de police sur tous les évènements bizarres s'étant passé en ville. Ils avaient découvert que Stiles avait accusé Derek d'être un meurtrier – deux fois – qu'il avait fait partie d'un groupe d'étudiants ayant été enfermé avec l'animal dans l'école, s'était retrouvé sur plusieurs scènes de crime, et d'autres choses encore. S'ils avaient eu encore un doute sur l'implication de leur frère dans le surnaturel, ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Dean se tourna vers son frère, qui était resté silencieux depuis leur départ du motel.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste… il n'était pas censé être entraîné là-dedans. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Voyant cela, Sam explicita, reprenant ce qu'il avait dit à l'aller :

« Dans le surnaturel. J'avais espéré qu'il y aurait enfin un Winchester qui en réchapperait. »

Dean ne répondit rien, étant d'accord avec lui. Mais la lignée Winchester était maudite, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y réchapper. Au moins, Stiles n'était pas le plus mal loti. Il n'était pas chasseur, et Castiel l'avait protégé avec une bénédiction angélique. Il était même protégé par une meute, bien que Dean ne plaçât toujours pas cela dans les points positifs. Si quelqu'un voulait exploiter sa relation avec Sam et lui, pour faire pression sur eux par exemple, ce ne serait certainement pas simple.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le porche. Avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent cependant, la porte s'ouvrit et Stiles sortit. Il se plaça devant l'embrasure comme pour les empêcher d'entrer. L'ambiance était certainement différente de la veille.

« Je suppose que vous savez ? attaqua le plus jeune. Il l'avait tout de suite compris en voyant leurs regards, ainsi que la bosse dans le dos de Dean trahissant la présence d'une arme qu'il avait vue depuis la fenêtre.

\- Tes petits amis à fourrures ? Oui, on a fini par comprendre avec les chasseurs présents hier.

\- Ce n'était pas très malin d'inviter des chasseurs à une fête avec une meute, fit remarquer Sam, plus calme.

\- Je voulais que vous les rencontriez sans préjugé et _sans armes_. S'il n'y avait pas eu Chris hier, est-ce que vous auriez deviné ? Personne dans la meute n'est dangereux, vous l'avez vu.

\- Je suppose que si Chris est à moitié comme son père, alors il doit être vraiment convaincu de cela pour ne pas les avoir tous tué, admit à contrecœur le plus vieux.

\- Sa fille sort avec l'un de nous et fait partie de la meute. Si cela ne vous convainc pas…

\- Cela me convainc qu'il est cinglé. Et que nous serions tout aussi cinglés de ne pas nous méfier.

\- Pardon, mais en quoi ça vous regarde exactement ? On se connaît depuis quelques jours à peine. Vous êtes peut-être mes demi-frères mais ils sont ma meute, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

\- C'est-à-dire ? clarifia Sam.

\- Je mourrais pour eux. »

Le silence revint, alors que Stiles gardait un front fort face aux deux hommes, Dean ayant toujours un regard sombre et Sam gardant un visage illisible.

« Vas-tu prendre la morsure ? reprit finalement Dean.

\- Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour que la meute me voie comme le compagnon de l'alpha et j'aime bien mon moi humain. De plus je ne suis pas sûr que mon père serait d'accord.

\- Alpha. » murmura Dean entre ses dents.

Ils l'avaient deviné par le fait que Derek était le dernier vivant de sa lignée, mais cela ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Sam reprit, un peu résigné :

« Rien de ce qu'on dira ne pourra avoir une incidence sur ta décision ?

\- De la part de quelqu'un sortant avec un ange et d'un autre ayant eu une relation avec une démone, pas vraiment non. » défia Stiles alors que son sourire devenait moqueur.

Il fallut quelque secondes pour que les deux frères chasseurs comprennent ce qu'il venait de dire et ce que cela sous-entendait.

« Tu as trouvé les livres de Chuck, gémit Sam, les joues rougissant d'embarras.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches moi aussi !

\- Un jour je vais trouver chaque foutu exemplaire sur cette terre et je vais les brûler, déclara Dean avec force.

\- C'est sur Internet mec, c'est immortel maintenant. » taquina Stiles.

La tension était redescendue d'un cran, même s'ils étaient encore tous sur leur garde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda finalement le plus jeune.

\- Je dirais que tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas te dire quoi faire. » admit Sam en soupirant.

Ils savaient cela avant même de venir, mais ils avaient quand même décidé de confronter Stiles pour connaître toute la vérité.

« Alors je suppose que nous allons rentrer, et nous pourrons t'appeler, faire connaissance petit à petit ? Et bien sûr nous surveillerons la ville de près, et si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose –

\- Papa et Chris s'en occuperons, coupa Stiles. Mais je suppose qu'ils ne diraient pas non à un peu d'aide.

-Si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux appeler. Nous avons une grande bibliothèque sur le surnaturel. Il faudrait que tu viennes visiter un jour, c'est ton héritage à toi aussi.

\- Ça à l'air cool, sourit Stiles. Merci de l'offre. »

Il se tourna vers Dean, qui avait toujours les bras croisés et le regard noir. Essayant de faire une moue mignonne – celle dont Derek disait toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister – il tendit les bras dans sa direction. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, viens faire un câlin à ton petit frère !

\- Petit frère qui est enfin plus petit que moi, il était temps, remarqua Dean en décroisant enfin les bras.

\- Hey ! » protesta Stiles en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule. Dean l'attira dans ses bras en réponse, lui donnant une brève étreinte.

« Je n'y crois toujours pas, mais je suis obligé d'admettre que tu n'es pas en danger à court terme. Disons que tu as le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

\- Trop gentil, ironisa Stiles. Vous viendrez au mariage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, sa voix vacillant légèrement. Le sourire de Dean s'adoucit quelque peu. Merde, le gamin l'avait déjà complètement attrapé.

\- Bien sûr, on ne voudrait pas manquer ça ! assura Dean en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Notre petit frère qui se marie, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. D'autant plus à quelqu'un qui peut faire pousser ses dents à volonté. »

Stiles sembla réellement soulagé, et Dean pensa que rien que cela en valait la peine.

« Vous voulez entrer ? proposa Stiles en désignant la maison.

\- Hum, en fait on était sur le départ, dit Sam sur un ton d'excuse. Cas est déjà rentré.

\- Oh. Alors à la prochaine fois ?

\- Sûr. »

Sam tendis la main et Stiles la serra.

« C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, vraiment.

\- De même. »

Sur un dernier signe de main, les chasseurs revinrent à la voiture et montèrent. Dean mit le contact, mais ne bougea pas.

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça.

\- Moi non plus, mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ? Partager le même sang ne nous autorise pas à intervenir dans sa vie.

\- Pour l'instant, intervint Dean.

\- Je lui fais confiance. Et Castiel dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

\- Je suppose que cela suffit pour l'instant. Retour à l'affaire familiale ?

\- C'est parti. » approuva Sam.

 **oOo**

Alors que Stiles regardait la voiture s'éloigner, deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et il fut attiré contre un torse chaud. Derek avait tout entendu depuis la maison où il était resté, bien sûr.

« Je crois que je commence à les aimer finalement.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Un peu. »

Stiles se retourna dans les bras de son fiancée et posa sa main sur son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie si ta **truffe** est humide pour savoir si tu es malade ! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Il savait quand il avait demandé Stiles en mariage qu'il signait pour une vie entière de blague canine. Il piqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et donc, quand est-ce que tu dis à tes demi-frères chasseurs à propos de ton étincelle et de ton statut d'apprenti druide ?

\- Une chose à la fois, Sourwolf. Une chose à la fois. »

* * *

Et c'est là que vous vous rendez compte que j'avais aucune idée de titre donc j'ai juste mis la dernière phrase ^^' Si vous avez une meilleure idée…

Pour ceux qui se demandent s'il y aura une suite, il est évident que ce texte pose les bases pour plus si jamais j'ai des idées pour continuer. Mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas en fait j'ai écrit ce que je voulais écrire, et je suis satisfaite pour l'instant. Mais si jamais j'ai de l'inspiration, cela peut très bien devenir une série :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en laissant une review ! Les crossovers ayant très peu de visibilité sur ce site, elles seraient doublement appréciées en fait. Promis, le bouton ci-dessous ne mord pas, et moi non plus :)

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre et venir me parler sur ma page Facebook, **Louisana NoGo – Fanfiction**. J'y poste des extraits en avant-première, des coups de cœur, parfois des textes exclusifs… Et si vous voulez découvrir mes autres passions et créations, comme la couture ou les bracelets brésiliens, vous pouvez vous abonner à mon Instagram : **louisana_nogo**.


End file.
